The Zoo 2: A New Nightmare
by raccoonqueen
Summary: It's been several years since the Red Guy was defeated and the toons were freed. But when Chris McLean reopens the zoo and captures all the H-B toons  and other classic toons , it's up to the girls to rescue them and stop the cruel villain's evil plan!
1. Prologue: Chris' Revenge

Here's the first chapter of the sequel to "The Zoo". This time, the new villain of the story is Chris McLean, the host of Total Drama Island (and he's the WORST!) and the new owner/boss of the new and improved zoo. Hope you all like it.

DISCLAIMER: The characters in the story (Erin, Jenny, Amanda) belong to me, coopergal24, and DollGirl. The rest belong to Hanna-Barbera, Disney, Nick, and the others.

* * *

Several years ago, the Zoo was once a wretched place where the H-B toons of yesteryear were held captive. The owner of the zoo was the Red Guy, a devil who used his cunning and tricks to fool Eddy into building the zoo in the first place...and when poor Eddy commited suicide, the Red Guy took his place and began his tyranical rule of harassing and abusing the toons.

However, his reign of terror was put to a halt when three young girls-Erin, Jenny, and Amanda-entered the zoo and hatched a plan to defeat him and set all the toons free. After he was vanquished, the toons were both happy and delighted that for the first time in years, they got their taste of freedom. And those who had died while being trapped in the zoo were instantly brought back to life. Yes, freedom was good...but not for long...

A new villain had come to town. His name was Chris McLean, the boss of the cartoon show Total Drama Island...he was NOT very happy to hear that the Red Guy was defeated, and so he went to realize his best buddy's dream of world domination. How? By capturing not only the H-B toons that were freed, but ALSO the classic toons of Disney, Nickelodeon, and other companies. He would put them all in the zoo and there they would remain until he is crowned king of the media...and the world.

So he went over to the property where the Zoo once was, bought it, and then used it to rebuild the zoo. Now the zoo was back up and running, only this time it was darker...colder...and even more sinster than ever before. Shortly after that, he sent the robots to find and kidnap all the classic toons to put in the newly rebuilt zoo. Another wave of evil has just begun...


	2. The News Is Out

Unaware of the danger that was about to befall them, our heroes were living cheerfully and peacefully in Hollywood, raising families of their own. Now that the toons were out of the Zoo and got their old jobs back, this was going to be one of the happiest times of their lives...

"Angel! Angel, time to get up!"

A 16-year-old female cat lay on her bed in her room, snoring loudly. She had light-brown fur and long blond hair, and she was wearing a pink dress with a light-blue jacket and a white belt (with a golden buckle in the front) around her waist. A small flower with light-blue petals was nested neatly behind her ear.

"Wake up, sleepyhead! Rise and shine!"

Startled by her mom's loud cheerful voice, the girl sat up on her bed with a start. She looked at her surroundings, before yawning deeply and rubbing the sleep from her brown eyes. The girl's name was Angel Snooper, the daughter of Super Snooper and Jenny. The oldest of two children, Angel had always admired her parents' courage, ever since she first heard the story of how they helped Erin, Huck, Amanda, and Ranger Smith defeat the Red Guy and shut down the zoo to set the toons free. Most of all, she also admired her dad-like his trustworthy assistant Blabber Mouse, she had one simple dream: to become the greatest private-eye that ever lived.

Angel then went over to her vanity, opened the drawer, and got out a small golden chain necklace with a gold heart-shaped locket attached to it. Putting the necklace on, she smiled. The necklace was given to her by Harriet on her sixth birthday, and inside of it were the pictures of her mom and dad. Angel couldn't go anywhere without that necklace; it was too precious a gift to be stolen or lost.

Just then, a little five-year-old human girl peeked into the room. She had light-brown hair (with a light-blue headband on it), black eyes, and was wearing a small pair of light-blue jumpers over a light-green shirt. She was Lucky Snooper, Snooper and Jenny's second daughter and Angel's little sister. She said, "Angel! Mommy's making breakfast! Come on down!"

"I know," murmurred Angel, looking in the mirror and brushing her hair. "I'll be down in a minute..."

Lucky frowned. "That's what you ALWAYS say. Last time when we called you down to dinner, you came an hour late!"

"It doesn't really matter if I'm early or late, Lucky; I'm trying to get things done so I can eat. You see, there's homework I have to do, the room I have to clean, and...hey!"

Lucky had already climbed up in front of her and was looking in the mirror as well. She gasped in delight and giggled as she made faces at herself. Angel gasped, "What...are...you...doing?"

"Just lookin' in the mirror," replied Lucky. "Boy, I sure do wish I had really long hair like you, Angel. But...yours is prettier than mine..."

"Hmm, I doubt it. If you want your hair to be just like mine, you'll have the observe the three rules of hairstyling the Angel Snooper way-patience, care, and glamorous flair."

"Do I HAVE to wait THAT long for my hair to grow all the way down to the back, like yours?"

"About a year, to be exact. But don't worry-your hair will look MUCH better just the way it is. So, how would you like me to brush it for you?"

"Yeah! I'd like that!"

Angel giggled, quickly grabbed the brush, and started working on her sister's hair. Of course, they were having so much fun giggling and laughing, that they did not notice their mom coming up into the room. Jenny smiled and said, "So there you are! Come downstairs with me, girls, before your breakfast gets cold..."

Soon, the girls were sitting at the dining room table with their parents. As she poured maple syrup on the pancakes, Angel couldn't help but pause to look at the ad on the newspaper that Snooper was reading. It said:

_**MCLEAN'S TOON EMPORIUM**_

_**See your favorite cartoon characters in a loving and joyful family environment! Only 25 cents to get in!**_

She was puzzled. She never heard of that place before. In fact, she's never even seen it. She looked up at Snooper and said, "Dad...can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, Angel," replied Snooper. "What is it?"

"That ad on the newspaper...the one that mentions something about 'McLean's Toon Emporium'...do you know anything about that place?"

Snooper looked at the ad and frowned. The moment he looked at the picture in the ad, he knew that place looked stunningly familiar. He muttered "No...that's impossible..." He motioned Jenny to come look at the ad, and she gasped in shock as well. Angel said, "So...what about it? Is it safe to go there?"

Jenny sighed. She answered, "Angel...that place was built on the same spot the zoo was located. Years ago, all the Hanna-Barbera toons-including your dad-were held captive there by the Red Guy. There was no food...no water...and no hope for escape...until we came along. Me and my friends went to set those toons free, beat the Red Guy, and raze the zoo to the ground; that way no painful memories of its existence would be shown. And now that we hear that it's been rebuilt and owned by one of the most selfish, heartless, cruel, and egotistic cartoon charactersin history, both of you are strictly forbidden from going near that place. It's too dangerous! It might be a trap...and I don't think I'd ever want you to be one of Chris McLean's new victims."

"How do we know if that Chris McLean guy is a villain?" asked Lucky.

"He's the host of that dreaded TV show 'Total Drama Island', and the universal enemy of every classic cartoon character on this planet. Always prefering power and fame over family-friendly entertainment, he seeks to get rid of all classic toons and take their places as the supreme ruler of the animated world. He wants kids who watch his show to be just like him, so that they could forget everything the cartoons of yesteryear had taught them. And now that he has heard that his show is cancelled because the classic H-B toons have come back to Cartoon Network, he's now seeking revenge by rebuilding the zoo and sending out robots to snatch away any H-B toon or classic toon they could find. That's why we're advising you to be careful and stay out of trouble. And who knows? Maybe...somewhere out there...any one of Chris' robots just MIGHT be watching us, waiting for a chance to accomplish their dirty work..."

What the family didn't notice is that a trio of scary-looking robots _were _watching them. Focusing on Super Snooper, one of the robots intoned, "Intended Target: Super Snooper. Type: Hanna-Barbera. Goal: Seize said target." The other two robots nodded, before leaving. The first one chose to remain here and continued spying on the Snoopers, while the others headed off to the Hound residence and Smith residence. Three robots...waiting and watching...for their opportunity to attack.


	3. The Hounds

At the Hounds residence, Huck and Erin's pups came down the stairs, ready for the day. Sawyer, a hound like his Dad, wore a blue and white baseball jersey and a yellow baseball hat with a red strip and black dots on it (Like his dad's hat). Evangeline, like her dad but has blue eyes like her mom, long dark blue hair done up in a braided ponytail, wore a white shirt with a light blue sleeveless babytee over it and a red bow in her hair. Both of the teen pups were Angel's age and one month younger and of course twins.

Sawyer's like Huck, he likes to invent things, likes to learn the same tricks his dad learned while in the circus and loves science. Eva's like Erin, she loves to draw, perform and learn anything about Japan. Both twins love to read different books, go out into town, hang out with thier friends and do the things normal teens do.

Anyways, as they sat down at the table, Erin was busy setting thier breakfasts on the table while Huck read the paper. Just like Snooper, Huck was NOT happy about the news...In fact, he was shocked, horrified, even worried about the safety of his friends and family!

Erin looked up and frowned at her husband's look. "Huck? Something wrong? You look really pale." She said.

Huck looked up as he put the paper down. "It's this here McLean feller! Remember that ol' Zoo the Red Guy kept us in?" Erin nodded. "Well this feller bought the land and built a new "Emporium" in it's place!" Erin STARED! "Are you kidding?" She reacted. Huck shook his head before he handed her the paper. She took it and read it throughly before she paled! The twins looked at thier parents in confusion. "Ma? Pa? What's the Zoo?" Asked Sawyer. "And who's this McLean and Red Guy persons? Eva asked.

Both husband and wife looked at each other before they sighed and looked at thier children. Huck, being one of the prisoners in the Zoo, told them all about the nightmare that place was. "...And the Zoo's been down ever since. But now that this McLean feller's built a new place up...None of us are safe!" Said Huck. Erin nodded in agreement. "Which means you two are not to go anywhere near the place. And if McLean or any of his goons tries to get you both, you two RUN away! Call the both of us on your cellphones if you can." She said. Both Sawyer and Eva nodded. They always carried thier phones with them in case something happens.

After getting herself a cup of coffee, Erin sat down on her chair with a sigh as she thought back to that day. The Zoo, a place of nightmares, darkness and where no hope ever shines. It was like a twisted version of an amusement park. Heck, the mere sight of it was a reminder to her, Amanda and Jen that the toons of today were nothing but cruel and heartless shows, full of abuse, sin and bad comedy. Erin was only thankful that she and her two friends helped. If it wasn't for thier love of old school cartoons, the world wouldn't have ever gotten to remember thier heroes again. Erin only looked at her reflection in her coffee as Huck looked at her in silence. He was lucky that his wife and her friends came along. He'd almost lost all hope of his and his friends' freedom had it not been for them. Sawyer and Eva looked at thier two parents in silence as they ate.

What neither of them knew, was that two robots were hiding in the bushes in thier yard, watching them in hiding. The second robot's camera zoomed in on Huck as it studied him. "Intended Target: Huckleberry Hound. Type: Hanna-Barbera. Goal: Seize said target." The robot said. The third robot nodded before it quietly zoomed off to the Smiths' residence, all while the second robot kept it's eyes on the Hound. Waiting...And watching...Ready to strike at the right moment. 


	4. The Smiths

At the Smiths residence in Jellystone Park, Amanda walked out of their cabin house and picked up a newspaper. She read the headline about the zoo and stared in pure horror! She darted inside where John was about to leave for work and five-year-old Amelia Smith, was eating breakfast.

"John! You've got to read this!"

John looked up from his coffee and went over. He too took the paper and stared as he read it. They looked at each other sharing a frightened and worried look, both remembering that day so long ago.

"I have to warn Yogi!" John said.

Amanda nodded as he abandoned his coffee and ran out the door. She again looked at the paper. Mia asked, "Mommy, what's the matter?"

Amanda looked over at her. She had black hair like her Daddy and shared her parents' blue eyes. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Mia. Go get your book bag and we'll go to the bus stop."

She nodded as she hopped down and grabbed her bag. They both left to catch her schoolbus.

As the ranger raced through the forest for Yogi s cave, his mind went back to when he had been forced to sell tickets by the Red Guy. He remembered the ultimatum he had been given. He either worked there or Yogi would have been killed and just Cindy and Boo-Boo locked up in that horrible place. He remembered meeting the bear's eyes before finally saying yes. Now he had to protect his friend again.

He didn't see the robot lock its ocular sensors onto him. In fact, he didn't even hear the robot as it said, "Target: Ranger Smith. Objectve: Seize target."

The man never knew what hit him. Then, without warning...


	5. Welcome To The Zoo

The robot quickly stretched out its metal arm towards Ranger Smith. All at once the ranger spun around and gasped in shock-the robot was going after him! Without wasting time, he ran as fast as he could to the cave, with the robot not far behind. Yogi smiled and said, "Good mornin', Mr. Ranger sir. What's the hurry?"

"The robot," muttered Ranger Smith. "The robot...is after us...we must run before it..."

"Huh? A robot?"

"Must be either one of those pranks pulled off by young tourists in the park," said Boo-Boo. "Or it's just some kind of a movie prop gone astray."

Ranger Smith shouted, "But guys! That robot is anything BUT ordinary! It's one of the henchmen sent out by Chris McLean to capture and-"

Before he could say another word, a metal hand grabbed him and pulled him out of the cave. Yogi, Cindy, and Boo-Boo ran outside, only to discover that the ranger was right all along-there he was, inside a small cage that was built inside the robot. When the robot shifted its focus on them, the bears decided to run for it, but they ended up being caught one by one. Meanwhile, Amanda was at the bus stop with Mia when she suddenly sensed something wrong. She said to Mia, "Let's get back to the park. We gotta see how your dad is doing."

"But what about the bus?" asked Mia.

"We may get back to the stop on time. For now, we must..."

Her voice froze. She had just seen the robot marching past, with Ranger Smith, Yogi, Cindy, and Boo-Boo all inside it. Her husband, along with their friends, have just been kidnapped.

Back in the city, Huck and Snooper had been captured as well. Angel ran outside and tried to pry the robot's fingers off of her father, but the robot was just too strong for her. It pushed her away and proceeded to put Snooper in its cage. Sawyer and Eva tried to rescue their dad, but the robot blocked their path with a nearby car and put Huck in the cage. Jenny ran over to the robot that had Snooper and angrily pounded on its metallic body. She growled, "Let go of my husband, you overgrown tin soldier!"

"Negative!" replied the robot. "The specimen is now declared to be the property of Chris McLean and will remain so for all time."

"I don't care what you say! Just LET HIM GO!"

Unimpressed, the robot pulled Jenny from off of it and threw her to the ground. Jenny sat back up and watched as the three robots carried Huck, Snooper, and Ranger Smith away. The pain of watching her husband get taken away was just too much for her to bear, so she hugged Erin and sobbed convulsively. She whispered sadly, "Snoop...he's gone...they've got him..."

"And they're headed for Chris' zoo," said Amanda.

Erin replied, "Well, here we go again...after many years of peace in the neighborhood, the Zoo is back in business and every H-B toon in town has been kidnapped. Chris McLean has gone way too far this time-now that he's also taken our boys, it's up to us to rescue them and their friends."

"We can help," said Sawyer.

Angel nodded in agreement. She said, "I'm not letting him get away with messing with my dad. I'll make Mr. McLean wish he was never born-or, better yet, he'll wish he was never drawn OR created!"

"Can I come, too?" asked Lucky. "I'll help you look for Daddy."

"Sorry, Lucky, but you can't. This mission is far too dangerous for you-besides, you might get hurt or something. So, you're gonna have to stay home..."

"Please? Pretty please? With cherries, sprinkles, chocolate syrup, nuts, and whipped cream on top?"

"Lucky..."

"I'll be good."

Angel sighed. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't simply discourage her little sister from tagging along. She said, "...okay, Lucky, you can come with us. But remember, you should ALWAYS stick by me and don't get into any trouble. Promise?"

Lucky nodded. "I promise."

Meanwhile, the three robots arrived at the front entrance of the Zoo, where Chris was waiting for them. The cages opened and Huck, Snooper, Ranger Smith, Yogi, Cindy, and Boo-Boo were all dumped out. Chris smirked and said, "Well, well, well...look what the cat dragged in. Six famous H-B toons, destined to be my prisoners for life."

"You!" growled Huck. "Chris McLean...the villain above all villains! What are you going to do with us? What's the big idea of grabbing us and bringing us to this...this...this place?"

Chris replied, "The same thing I will do to all the other classic toons..." He gestured to the zoo, which looked more larger and more frightening than ever. "Put you into the worst nightmare you'll ever have! Welcome...to the new-and-improved Cartoon Zoo!"


	6. A Plan Of Action

A plan...A plan was something the family needed...And a plan they shall have.

After the girls and thier children went into the Hound Residence, Erin, Amanda and Jen went straight to work. Jen searched through every newspaper articles for any clues as to the events from years ago at the old Zoo, to today and now, Amanda used her phone to call up on thier friends to see if none of them were captured by the robots, even sending them the pic of the robots that she took using her cellphone camera, and Erin was busy on her laptop, searching through every website for anything about Chris McLean, including the police files she found in Huck's old trunk when he was a cop.

Sawyer, Eva, Mia, Angel and Lucky sat at the kitchen table, waiting for anything as they read thier books, listened to thier music on thier MP3 devices or whatever. Before long, the women all came into the kitchen. Amanda had her address book in her arms, Jen with the articles about the Zoo and Erin with her laptop and police files, before they all placed them on the table. The young teens and kids looked up at them.

"What're those, Ma?" asked Sawyer.

"Yeah...Anything you find?" asked Eva.

"Well first off...I've called Radley and DynoMutt, Chance and Jake, Penry and Sargent Flint. The good news is that they're not captured yet, and have taken thier families and friends into hiding at thier headquarters. However, I was told by Penry that the toons in thier home cities and towns have been captured as well... And with everything that's going on here, we need ALL the help we can find!" Replied Amanda, as she placed her hand on the address book.

Jen nodded as she pushed the photo album with all the news articles on the Zoo. "These articles tell the story on the events that happened before, during and after the events of the Zoo, including the recent articles on the newly built Zoo. If things were bad before...I could ONLY imagine the nightmares that new place is now..." She said as the kids looked through the album.

"But what does this have to do with Chris McLean?" asked Eva.

"Eva's right! What could somebody like him want with our friends and family?" asked Angel.

Erin sighed before she placed the police files down onto the table and opened it up, revealing police reports about McLean. "Plenty", she stated, "I've done some research on him from both the internet and from the files from Huck's old trunk. According to these, Chris' behavior in the Total Drama series wasn't a first. Years ago, he started his crimes during his life of stardom: Be it on or off the camera. During that time, he was actually working for Hanna-Barbera, and secretly doing wrongful things behind thier backs: Stealing paychecks from honest workers, abusing the staff and workers mentally AND pyshically, blackmail and even forgery! Unfortunately for him, Will and Joe had found out what McLean was doing, after they informed the police about the problems with the staff. Needless to say, the creators fired Chris and kicked him out of the studio. Humiliated and angry, McLean searched for other stardom jobs...Until he met Red. The two somehow became allies and got jobs at a different studio, vowing to get revenge on the classic cartoons of today. With McLean doing the T.D. series, the two were making millions, and had begun thier plans of a place where our friends were once locked up. They found the vacant lot and built the Zoo using the money they had made... Along with the robots and security, thanks to thier knowledge of robotics and technology..." Erin explained.

"Right, and now that a new Zoo's up, that place will no doubt have newer robots, securities and what not...! I've explained what Erin told us to Penry and the others. At the moment, they're planning a way to sneak into the Zoo undiscovered, find the map of the Nightmarish Place and send us the information they found via the e-mail. Luckily they have the know how of making sure they're not bugged or anything. And with luck...And hope...We'll figure a way to save everyone...Again." Said Amanda.

The kids looked up at them as Jen nodded.

"We'll get Daddy and the others back, Mommy...We'll do REALLY good and get those meanies if they even try to get us!" Mia spoke up, smiling. The others smiled in determination and nodded as well. The women looked at them...Before they smirked softly at them. That promise was something the three all silently made.

"Back through the looking glass again", thought Erin, as she remembered the story of Alice and her adventures in WonderLand.


End file.
